Online application stores and media stores are exposed to multiple security risks that must be managed to ensure that user data, developer content, and artistic media is kept secure. Even if secure communications protocols are used between an online store and electronic devices utilizing the online store, vulnerabilities can still exist if certain elements of the security system are disabled or rendered insecure due to either unintentional or intentional action by the user, or some device or system malfunction. In some scenarios it is possible that users can be coerced into intentionally compromising system security in a manner that renders an otherwise trusted network system insecure. Additionally, automated exploits used to rapidly create and configure a large number of online application store accounts can place the application and media stores, as well as legitimate users, in significant risk of fraudulent activity.